Réflexions d'un métamorph
by Mavel Finnigan
Summary: Ou la confection d'un magby rigide, vu par métamorph


_**NdlA :**__ Hello ! Alors que j'étais à la recherche d'un certain spécimen, m'est arrivée cette pensée que j'ai voulu partager parce que je suis presque que sure que les adeptes de stratégie l'ont surement pensés un jour ou l'autre. C'est un SI sur Pokemon X, au Safari des Amis, enjoy !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réflexions d'un métamorph<strong>

_Bon sang, comment en suis-je arrivé là ?_

Tout a commencé un tranquille vendredi matin alors que je discutais dans une touffe d'herbe avec mes deux voisins : Levy le Leveinard et See le Capumain.

Nous parlions de choses et d'autre, de la tempête qui sévissait juste à côté de notre quartier, le Safari Ami, alors que chez nous, il faisait hyper beau. Un temps fait pour rester se dorer la pilule sans rien faire que d'observer Capumain faire ses singeries habituelles et Leveinard jouer avec son poing chance. Quand soudain, débarque dans notre rue la pire crainte de tous habitant de Safari Ami : Un dresseur.

Le dresseur en question était apparemment d'une femelle, du nom de Mavel accompagné d'une dame Canarticho que je trouvais tout de suite attirante.

De notre point de vue, nous les avons observé rechercher et mettre K.O plusieurs de nos voisins avant que la Dame Canarticho n'avise mon ami Leveinard qui se fit violence pour ne rien laisser paraître de son peur.

Sur ce coup-là, je dis Chapeau à Levy, parce qu'il n'a flanché à aucun moment…. A vrai dire, le volatile ne lui a laissé aucune chance et il était évident que nous ne jouions pas dans la même cour car la différence de niveau était évidente. Après avoir assomé Levy, la canarticho lui vola son poing chance afin de le mettre dans le sac, puis elle me tomba dessus à bras raccourcis.

Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? avais-je demandé. Et la demoiselle volante m'avait répondu de ne pas m'inquiéter… Sa dresseuse recherchait un animal de mon espèce afin de faire de la reproduction, donc, elle ne me tuerait pas. Elle ajouta même que si j'avais le caractère demandé, je pourrais m'envoyer en l'air à l'œil avec tout un panel de partenaires soigneusement choisis. Proposition alléchante sur laquelle tous métamorphs normalement constitué aurait sauté à pieds joints. Hélas, devenir star du porno ou mère porteuse ne m'emballait pas plus que ça, c'est pourquoi j'engageais le combat.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais dans ce qu'on appelle communément une pokeball.

Mavel a été gentille, elle m'a attrapé dans une luxe ball, ce qui fait que j'ai une chambre un living assez spacieux, sûrement pour accueillir ses pique-assiettes qui transitent par la poke-recré, une chambre, une salle de bain avec toilettes à part. Ça aurait pu être pire, d'après ce que m'a dit un amphinobi avec qui j'ai partagé une profiterole sucrée à souhait. Apparemment, il faut vraiment aimer son dresseur pour bien vouloir habiter dans le trou à rat dans lequel son dresseur l'a enfermé. Surtout pour être prêt à sortir à n'importe quelle heure et par n'importe quel temps pour défendre ledit dresseur contre tout et n'importe quoi… Et souvent contre plus gros que soi.

Mais ceci dit, l'amphinobi en question avait une aura de mec vraiment balèze. Vous savez, le type d'aura qu'un dur à cuir dégage et qui vous fait changer de trottoir ou qui vous fait rentrer la tête dans les épaules quand vous le croisez dans une ruelle un peu sombre ? Voilà.

Donc me voilà maintenant pour remplir mon rôle de reproducteur acquis grâce à mon caractère unique, que Leveinard qualifiait autrefois de psychorigide. Bref.

Après tout, il existait des boulots pires que le mien, hein. J'y pense à chaque fois que Mavel et moi croisons Tierno et son roucarnage.

Enfin.

J'y pense surtout quand je vois le roux carnage peiner à décoller, surtout pour l'emmener à Bastiques qu'on on est à Roman-Sous-Bois… Le pauvre. Ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas encore passé l'arme à gauche, pauvre piaf.

Bref. Mon partenaire de jeux interdits aux moins de dix-huit ans est arrivé et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux pas le pifrer.

Discuter avec les psytigris de la pension est beaucoup moins éprouvant que de voir faire connaissance avec ce Magmar de mes deux... Mais les couple pervers qui gère ce lupanar ont remarqués que lui et moi, c'était pas le grand amour et l'ont dit à Mavel quand elle est venue me faire un coucou.

« Metamorph et magmar sont en pleine forme, mais ils ont l'air de ne pas trop s'apprécier. »….Et après on dit que le gars de la pension ne connait pas le mot _Euphémisme_…

Mavel s'en fout un peu, elle est patiente, ce qui n'est pas le cas de la vieille qui nous donne à manger. Je suis sur que c'est elle qui a mis un truc dans la bouffe parce qu'on a mangés avec tous les locataires de la pension, et je ne mle souviens plus de rien….

Et ce matin, je me suis réveillé avec des brulures partout. J'ai été me faire soigner par la précédente vieille, et ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu ce que le mari de la femme a dit à Mavel que j'ai compris ce qui s'est vraiment passé….

« Ah, c'est toi ! On a eu une surprise en élevant tes pokémons ! Un beau matin, l'un d'entre eux est revenu avec un œuf ! On sait pas où il l'a trouvé, mais c'est le sien, tu comptes l'emporter, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Tsss, idiot. Comme si Mavel allait te laisser mon petit… Bien sûr qu'elle va le prendre !_

Et vous savez quoi ? Même si je ne piffre pas le Magmar avec qui s'est arrivé, ce n'était qu'une bagatelle, comme l'ont si bien dit mes nouveaux amis : Hélionceau et Marill.

Mais il faut vraiment que le monde sache : L'hôte et l'hôtesse de la pension ne sont après tout que des proxénètes !

Mais bon….

Encore, ce magby est tellement mignon que je fonds comme la mélasse à laquelle je ressemble…

Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter longtemps le regard énamouré de cet idiot de magmar, encore sous le charme du Nœud destin.

Si ça continu, je vais lui balancer ma pierre stase dans la tronche…


End file.
